Various cyclitol derivatives are disclosed in the prior art as having hypotensive activity. United States patent 3,894,301, issued July 8, 1975, discloses, inter alia, compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is as defined hereinafter, X is a bivalent aliphatic radical and Y is an amino group, certain substituted amino groups, or certain nitrogen containing heterocyclic groups. Compounds having the above formula wherein Y represents certain substituted amino groups not disclosed in the above referenced patent are disclosed in United States patents 3,971,823, issued July 27, 1976 and 4,065,485 issued Dec. 27, 1977.